Yaksha
Yaksha is a creature who belongs to Mystique Sonia. He is usually worn by Sonia as a hat, although he sometimes works independently. Whenever Mystique Sonia gets mad to abandon Yaksha, he temporarily worn by Mighty Ray. A former tank driver was transformed into a Yaksha when he fell in love with Mystique Sonia and came under her curse, which transformed him when he told her that he loved her three times. He took the place of a Yaksha who worked with Sonia until his passing in Liger Castle. It's as of yet unknown if the same Yaksha is reborn when one passes away. Appearance Yaksha is a magenta coloured creature. He is rectangle shaped, with pointy horns, which are striped with darker pink, round dark pink eyes with small black pupils and black eyelids, small nostrils (one bigger than the other), long flat arms with square ends with three long thin black claws on each of them, and small frog-like legs at the back of him. He also has 3 pointy black teeth which sit across Sonia's forehead when she wears him, making it look like she has a jagged fringe. Personality Yaksha is usually Mystique Sonia's best friend, but occasionally, she will get mad at him (usually when he does something silly or stupid) and abandon him to usually ride on Mighty Ray, although she always forgives him in the end. Yaksha also seems to get jealous very easily, as seen in "Scorpion Castle" and "Sheep Castle". Abilities Yaksha has many abilities. These include: *'Stretching/shape shifting'- The most often used ability for Yaksha, whether it be in battle or for fashion for Sonia. *'Thermal vision' - As seen in "Pitched Battle of the Tank Army", Yaksha has the ability to allow Sonia to see things that are invisible to the naked eye *'The magic of 100 buns'- The most powerful ability yaksha has, which turns him into Yaksha-tron when he eats 100 buns. Gallery Yakshawash.jpg Iceyaksha.jpg Thermalyaksha.jpg Soniayaksha1.jpg Jumpystretchyaksha.jpg Soniaandyaksha.jpg Yaksha&Sonia.png Flyijgsonia.jpg Sonia'snewlook4.jpg Sonialook.jpg Soniabag.jpg Helicoptor Yaksha.png Prettysoniapeacockfeqthers.jpg|Sonia wearing Yaksha as a dress Sonianewhair.jpg|Yaksha as a bow Hair dryer Yaksha.png Worriedsoniaandjumpy.jpg DirtySonia.png MightyRayYakshaScorpion.png Ladygreenandsonia.jpg Sonianewlook2.jpg Curlyyashka.jpg Turtlesonia.jpg Turtleride.jpg Yaksharose.jpg Jumpysleep1.jpg Rsargue.jpg Smilingsonia1.jpg Rattleannoy.jpg Sonia Archer Kowloon.jpg Sonia glance.jpg Sonia NoHands Mighty Ray turtles.png Kowloon does not land on turtle.png RiseLinChung168.png RiseLinChung156.png RiseLinChung155.png RiseLinChung154.png PunchKick004.png PunchKick005.png PunchKick006.png PunchKick007.png PunchKick011.png PunchKick015.png PunchKick016.png PunchKick017.png PunchKick025.png PunchKick027.png PunchKick028.png PunchKick029.png PunchKick033.png PunchKick034.png PunchKick036.png PunchKick037.png PunchKick038.png PunchKick053.png PunchKick054.png PunchKick062.png PunchKick065.png PunchKick066.png PunchKick068.png PunchKick086.png PunchKick099.png PunchKick116.png PunchKick125.png PunchKick128.png Hero-108-for-press-8-1024.jpg Mystique Sonia original (21).jpg Mystique Sonia original (20).jpg Mystique Sonia original (19).jpg Mystique Sonia original (16).jpg Mystique Sonia original (14).jpg Mystique Sonia original (13).jpg Mystique Sonia original (11).jpg Mystique Sonia original (10).jpg Mystique Sonia original (9).jpg Mystique Sonia original (8).jpg Mystique Sonia original (7).jpg Mystique Sonia original (6).jpg Mystique Sonia original (3).jpg Mystique Sonia original (2).jpg Mystique Sonia original (1).jpg Mystique Sonia original.jpg Trivia *In the Chinese dub, references of Yaksha and Mystique Sonia's relationships were never mentioned and his voice is completely different from the American dub. * In Peacock Castle, it was revealed that females can also be Yakshas, for as long as they say "I love you" three times in a row to Mystique Sonia. Therefore, the first Yaksha she had before Liger Castle might be a male or a female, but due to the use of the pronoun "he" to Yaksha, he is confirmed to be male, and possibly he was the first one to fall for Mystique Sonia prior to joining Big Green. *It is currently unknown if the Yaksha from "Liger Castle" is the same Yaksha as from before, reborn, or if all Yaksha are and act alike, with nothing distinguishable between them. * Yaksha's mouth seems to be on his top, as seen in Scorpion Castle when he consumed all 100 buns in order to form the so-called Yaksha-tron, though the three spiked figures below him appear to be his teeth. There are also times that viewers mistakenly identify Yaksha's spiked teeth as part of Mystique Sonia's hair. * Aside from being Yaksha-tron, he can also merge with Mighty Ray in order to form a scorpion-like creature, with Mighty Ray (poisoned by a scorpion) being on the end of the tail, striking their foes with lightning. The combination, however, was not named. ** Both combinations were shown in Scorpion Castle. *When he and Sonia feud, he usually rides on Mighty Ray's head instead. *In Sheep Castle, he ran from Sheep Castle (location) to Big Green instead of riding a turtle. In The Strongest Punch & Kick, he is seen riding a turtle alone for the first time. *In Sonia's bio for the game Hero: 108 Online, it is stated that Yaksha is her true love. However, she rarely acts romantic toward him, although she does occasionally kiss him. In The Fruiter, she laments that her hair will prevent her from finding a date, suggesting that she does not consider Yaksha to be a romantic partner. Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pages to be divided Category:Deuteragonists Category:Species